


The Mechanic

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Mechanic Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When your car won’t start you ask Tony to fix it.  When he’s done you find out that he doesn’t take credit.Square:  @iron-man-bingo - Role Play





	The Mechanic

You turned your key over in the car for the third time and it made that choked whine noise before cutting out completely. You swore and punched the steering wheel.

Tony had been telling you to get a new car for months now or at least replace the engine of the old one. You just really loved you vintage piece-of-shit as you fondly called it. You’d saved for a long time to buy it with your own money and you didn’t see the point of having a vintage car if it didn’t have the correct engine.

You got out and slumped around the back of the house. Tony was in the process of feeding the alpaca. He wrestled with the bag of feed and Gerald grabbed hold of the end and pulled on it. It split and spilled grain all over the ground. “Gerald! That’s supposed to be a supplement!” Tony yelped as the alpaca honked and started eating the grain off the ground.

Tony crouched down and started frantically trying to scoop the grain back into the bag. You jogged over and started helping him. Rushing to get it put away before Gerald completely gorged himself.

“Thought you were going out,” Tony said.

“I was.”

“Car wouldn’t start?” He asked.

“No,” You whined. “Tony… fix it.”

Tony laughed. “Take the Tesla.”

“I don’t wanna take the Tesla.”

“It’s better for the environment. Do you want this place all choked up with fumes from your old piece-of-shit?” Tony teased.

“Tony…” You whined. “Please.”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop the alpaca from exploding then get your piece-of-shit of car going.”

The two of you managed to collect up a fair amount of the feed before giving up and taking the broken bag back into the barn. He grabbed his toolbox and you followed him out to your car.

“Alright, talk to me, darling.” He said approaching your car. “Was she being mean to you again?”

He went to work on the engine occasionally sending you back to the shed to bring him things. All up he was working for about an hour. Sometimes he was so deep into the work he wouldn’t even answer you when you asked him something.

“Alright.” He said. “Go try and start her up.”

You squealed and went and jumped in the driver’s seat turning the key and pumping the gas. The car made it’s sad whiney sound and for a moment you were sure it wasn’t going to turn over, but just before you gave up it roared to life.

“Yes!” You cheered, bouncing in your seat.

Tony slammed the hood shut and sauntered around to the side of the car. “There you go, little lady.” He said. “So how are you paying? Will that be cash or check?”

You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him. “I only have credit cards. You don’t take credit?”

Tony leaned on the window and pretended to polish his nails on his shirt. “We don’t have any credit card facilities here, ma’am.”

“What kind of mechanic doesn’t take credit card?” You teased.

“Well, I could, of course, undo what I just did.”

“No, please don’t.” You said and spread your legs. “There must be some sort of arrangement we could work out.” You ran your hand up and down the inside of your thigh, bunching the fabric up a little.

Tony took off his sunglasses and raised his eyebrow at you. “Well, when you put it like that, I think we could work something out.”

You shut off the engine and climbed out. He leaned in over you, running his finger down your stomach. “You know, that took me a lot of work? Not just anyone could make that hunk of junk run again.”

You hooked your fingers into his belt and tugged on it. “I’ll do anything…” You purred.

He chuckled and slowly leaned into you. He teased his lips over yours and foxed back before kissing you hungrily. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled yourself tight, humming into his lips as your hooked your leg around his waist. You rolled your hips against his thigh, grinding your pussy on the muscle.

He pulled back, running his hands up under your skirt and massaged your ass. “Grinding one out on my thigh might work for you, but what’s it doing for me?” He teased.

You bit back a laugh and shook your head. “I’m so sorry. Let me do something about that.”

You sunk down, crouching in front of him and unfastened his pants. As you worked them down, his cock sprung up in front of you. You looked up at him and swirled the point of your tongue up his shaft.

“Well, that might cover the cost of me popping the hood.” He teased.

You pinched his thigh as you dropped your head down on his cock. He groaned and let his head fall back. “That’s it. There you go.”

You slowly bobbed your head up and down, sucking and curling your tongue around his shaft. As you sucked you massaged his balls, and tugged on them. Tony moaned louder and louder. You gave his balls a gentle slap and pulled off his cock to suck on them.

“Jesus…” He hissed. His cock jumped and leaked pre-come down the shaft. You ran your tongue up the sticky trail it left and hummed as you looked up at him.

“There you go. Now you’re working off your debt.” He teased and guided you back up to your feet.

He pulled you into a hard kiss and lifted you carrying you to the front of the car. He dropped you to your feet when you were by the hood and spun you pushing you forward. You kneeled on the hood, resting your feet on the bumper. Tony pulled your panties down and he immediately buried his face in your pussy, sucking and licking at your folds. You groaned and let your head fall forward, pressing into the metal.

His tongue explored your cunt, pushing inside you and swirling around, flicking over your clit. You legs trembled and your cunt flooded, dripping into his mouth and running down your leg.

“Fuck, Tony. Please.” You begged.

Tony stood back up and pulled you up against him, massaging your tits as he lined himself up. “Who’s this Tony you’re talking about?” He teased. “Is that your boyfriend.”

“No, he’s just this asshole I know.” You shot back.

He laughed and thrust hard into you, holding you in place. You cried out and clenched around him. He didn’t give you a moment to adjust before he started to pound into you. He fucked you hard and deep, each thrust shoving you forward while he also held you in place. He massaged your breasts and sucked your throat hard enough to mark. You started to lose control. You wanted to collapse where you were, trembling as he just had his way with you, but he held you up, thrusting again and again. “Fuck. Me. Just. Like. That.” You cried out.

Tony wrapped his arm around you and began to rub your clit. “You gonna come for me?” He growled against your ear.

You arched back against him and your body seized up as you came. “Fuck yes!” You cried as you cunt squeezed around his cock.

He grunted and thrust up into you as he released, his cock pulsing inside you.

He slipped out of you while you both still panted and your legs trembled slightly. “Yeah, that should cover it.” He teased and spanked your ass.

You slipped off the hood and pulled your panties back up. “That’s good, ‘cause you ruined me.”

“Nice,” he chuckled as he redressed. “I always wanted to do that to someone.”

He pulled you into his arms and kissed you. “We going for a drive?” You asked.

“Oh, I’m invited?”

“Mm-hmm…” You hummed and nuzzled at his neck.

“Alright.” He said. “But I’m driving.”

“What are you? My uber driver?” You said getting into the passenger seat.

“Sure am,” Tony said starting the car. It turned over much more easily this time as it rumbled to life. “You better have some way to pay, ma’am.”


End file.
